


kitty milk

by harukkum



Series: it's a wonderful cat's life! [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluff, M/M, dedicated to sk squad :'), it's a tuxedo cat named wonu, wonhao have a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:12:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukkum/pseuds/harukkum
Summary: wonwoo wakes up in the morning, expecting to see sunlight glowing off of the soft features of his boyfriend’s visage. he doesn’t expect an eyeful of black fur and green irises peering at him the moment he opens his eyes. he should find this surprising, yes, but it's now nearing the end of their second week since bringing home a feline companion. that being said, this definitely wasn't the first time he's seen tuxedo cat wonu in place of minghao first thing in the morning.





	

wonwoo wakes up in the morning, expecting to see sunlight glowing off of the soft features of his boyfriend’s visage. he doesn’t expect an eyeful of black fur and green irises peering at him the moment he opens his eyes. he should find this surprising, yes, but it's now nearing the end of their second week since bringing home a feline companion. that being said, this definitely wasn't the first time he's seen tuxedo cat wonu in place of minghao first thing in the morning.  
  
he blinks a few times, stretching his toes under the blanket before he brings himself to sit up on the bed. stretching out his limbs, he lets out a satisfied sigh he feels his spine cracking along with his shoulders. yawning, his facial muscles stretch out vertically and leaves his eyes barely open as he glances to the side. wonu's ears twitch at the attention its older owner gives it, meeting with said owner's gaze once it raises its head. wonwoo reaches to pet the feline's crown gently, huffing softly when it nuzzles against his palm.  
  
"i thought we made it clear that you _can't_ climb up onto the pillows, buddy," he mutters to the cat. it earns him a lick on the side of his palm instead.  
  
minghao sleeps all through the process of wonwoo and wonu waking up, wonu being stubborn and not wanting to leave the sinking comfort of its owners' pillows, wonwoo extracting wonu from the bed ( they did _not_ need any more cat fur where they slept, thanks ), and kicking the both of themselves out of the room to not be tempted to return to dreamland.  
  
it's when wonwoo's almost finished setting up the dining table for breakfast does he break out of his morning routine trance by a muffled voice down the hall. setting down the last of the bowls for the morning, he pads back over to the bedroom to check up on his partner.  
  
"mmm, morning," minghao draws out. he's sitting up on the bed, blankets still draped over his legs. hunching over his lap, he's craddling wonu protectively whilst trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes. trying is the keyword.  
  
wonwoo approaches the two, sliding himself onto the glorious cushion of the bed beside them. he grins a bit, slipping his fingers into minghao's brown nest of hair to comb out gently. "morning. i think you slept a little _too_ well, myungho-ah."  
  
his fingers get tangled towards the ends of his strands on the side where it looks more like a bird’s nest than hair and he mutters a quiet apology before yanking his hand out. it gets him a loud slap on the chest that knocks him onto his back — wonu joins him once he’s down by climbing on top of his chest.  
  
“a warning would be nice next time, wonwoo hyung.”  
  
minghao huffs hard enough that a part of his messy fringe lifts off his forehead a few centimeters before settling back down. he scratches wonu’s chin a moment after to collect his thoughts on what to do next, retracting his hand when he realizes he has to stretch and hops off the bed right after. he turns to wonwoo, who raises an eyebrow at the attention.  
  
“let me go wash my face and i’ll join you two for breakfast?”  
  
wonwoo nods, sighing when he lifts the cat off his chest for a moment to sit up and hold it in his arms. “c’mon, i’ll get you your food too,” he whispers to the feline. wonu meows up at him, turning its head to a stationary position as its escorted to its food.  
  
/  
  
a good thing about having wonu around is that when minghao comes home, he’s not all alone from mid-afternoon to evening anymore. it’s as if wonu knows that the moment its chinese owner steps in through the door, it’s time for cuddles.  
  
the brunet is quick to change out of his work clothes, stepping into the bathroom for a quick shower and dressing into pajamas, before he plops himself down on the sofa and beckons over his feline friend. wonu’s easily compliant ( which wonwoo finds to be evil at times because why does wonu only choose to be picky with him and not his boyfriend, what the hell ) and leaps onto the couch beside him.

"hi again," minghao smiles at wonu, patting a few times on his lap before said feline crawls onto his lap. it's good timing too because he wasn't on planning on moving for awhile anyways. coming back to work first thing after vacation does a number to his muscles, no matter how much he stretches before getting to work. wonu nuzzles up against its owner and paws at his clothed stomach. he takes it as a familiar sign to begin conducting cuddles. he takes careful measures to lift his legs up onto the sofa cushions, leaning his head onto the arm rest as a makeshift pillow before wonu makes itself comfortable on his stomach.

they spend the next two hours or so watching one of the recent movies that came out recently, train to busan — it _finally_ came out on dvd and minghao was not passing up on a movie that involved apocalypse _and_ was a hit in theaters. he's almost falling asleep once the credits play.

it's good timing though, because the next thing he realizes is his cat hopping ( with _quite_ some force, might he add ) off of his stomach to greet his boyfriend coming in through the door right at this moment. wonwoo is pulling off his shoes when he notices the younger brunet lying on the couch, waving to him as a greeting to receive a wave in return. padding over to him, the older man sits himself down next to minghao just as he pulls his legs up to his chest, peering at him in silence as the cat hops up in between them.

"you know, for someone who keeps insisting that _i_ look more like our cat, you two look like mirrors of each other right now," wonwoo grins at them.

"you're just saying that because you don't know how to start conversations properly," minghao retaliates. "a simple hi works really well from what i've heard."

"uhm?" wonwoo lifts an eyebrow at that. "i did say hi? at the door?"

"that was a wave. you didn't say _anything_ until now." good point.

"my statement still stands."

minghao takes this moment to pick wonu up — it wiggles a bit at first but calms down just as quickly — to hold up side by side to his hyung. "jeon wonwoo," he glances at his boyfriend, "and jeon _wonu_ ," a glance at the cat. he looks back and forth between them a few times before nodding to himself. "i can't believe we found your long lost twin at the shelter, wonwoo hyung."

"i can't believe you can tell the difference between us only after having this little guy with us for two weeks." wonwoo turns to his feline companion, petting its head gently as he smiles at it.

minghao, in turn, shrugs at that comment and retracts his arms, bringing wonu closer to him again to cuddle. "one wants to cuddle and one wants to _be_ cuddled. it's all a matter of waiting until both do one of the options."

"speaking of which —" wonwoo holds out his arms to him, hands making grabbing motions at the other.

the younger only grins, setting the cat down on the floor before getting up from the couch. "maybe after dinner? c'mon, i picked up groceries before i came home too."

well, he can't argue with that.

/

dinner is basically finished, save for a few side dishes that haven't been touched at all and minghao can save for tomorrow when it's his turn to make breakfast. wonwoo's up and about putting away the clean dishes into the sink. when minghao's watching the television and wonu's eager for his evening petting session, wonwoo sets down a glass of milk beside him on the table and settles down on the other side of the table with his own glass. reaching for the cup, the younger man's fingers fumble a bit reaching for the handle — it's shaped _odd_.

pulling his gaze away from the television to see a glass with lavender bubbles surrounding a black cat on the exterior, its tail extending out into a handle for the mug. his eyes move from his cup over to wonwoo's _matching_ glass with blue bubbles, the cat's tail shaped in the same way as his. and then, it clicks.

his hand slides his cup beside the other, eyes widening when he sees the heart the tails make when placed together. his eyes fly up to his boyfriend, face seemingly indifferent. minghao's lip quirks up though, noticing the red tips of wonwoo's ears. he props his arm up on the table, head leaning on his palm as he grins at the other.

"i think you like wonu more than i do." 

"i —," wonwoo bites down on his lower lip. "i thought it'd be fitting. since we have him now."

"cheese," minghao laughs. 

their cat is already on its way to their bedroom to call dibs on one of their pillows for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> [my writing blog !](http://taeokki.tumblr.com/)


End file.
